Zombie Tales
by shionlover
Summary: Presenciar un apocalipsis zombi es el sueño de todo gamer, ¿Qué sucederá cuando al fin el sueño se vuelva realidad? Ahora Armin hará todo lo posible por mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, ¿Lo logrará?
1. El comienzo del fin

**Holaaa! Aquí traigo una nueva historia, que se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas cuando estaba jugando The Last of Us y pensé, ¿como sobrevivirían los personajes de corazón de melón en un apocalipsis zombi? obviamente Armin sería el que los guiaría sabiendo todo este tipo de eventos xDDD entonces, he aquí mi versión de Amour Sucre en un mundo apocalíptico. Espero que les guste :3**

-¡¿Que te pasa Alexy?!-Se quejaba el pelinegro con su gemelo.

Podía tolerar cualquier cosa de su hermano, pero no toleraba que le quitaran su PSP

-Armin, tienes clases de literatura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escapando de la clase de literatura, ¡dah!

Se levantó del sitio de donde estaba sentado, tratando de alcanzar su amado PSP, pero en un movimiento rápido el peliazul lo metió en su bolsillo.

-No te lo voy a dar-Amenazó-O tal vez lo haga, si entras a clases.

Armin bufó.

-Sigue soñando.

Alexy soltó un gran suspiro.

-Eres imposible...Pero te advierto que si Nathaniel te encuentra, esta vez no te defenderé.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros-Por eso me vine a la azotea, nadie me buscará aquí.

-Yo lo hice-Armin hizo una mueca

-Pero tú eres mi gemelo. Es como si tuviéramos poderes psíquicos y pudiéramos saber lo que esta pensando el otro

El peliazul rodó los ojos y al sentirse derrotado, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Me vas a devolver mi PSP?-Preguntó ilusionado.

-No-Fue la seca respuesta de su hermano antes de salir.

_Demonios, ahora nunca sabré qué sucederá con **Seiko y Naomi [1],** _Pensó molesto_._

Decidió acostarse boca arriba para ver las nubes, tratando de buscarles formas graciosas. Aunque no tuviera a su fiel consola, no pensaba ir a clases.

Vió una hamburguesa, un helado, una pierna de pollo...y de pronto su estómago rugió. Al final recordó que no había comido nada por estar jugando. Iría por algo a la cafetería y regresaría.

Antes de girar la manija de la puerta, escuchó a un hombre gritar. La curiosidad pudo más que el hambre, provocando que el chico se diera media vuelta y observara desde arriba lo que sucedía. Se asomó desde la punta esperando un buen espectáculo.

El guardia de la escuela trataba de llamar la atención de una mujer que caminaba de una forma muy extraña hacia el instituto.

Armin sonrió ante su manera de caminar. Daba pasos lentos y atontados, sus brazos estaban rígidos a sus costados, su cabeza se movía bruscamente con cada paso que daba. En pocas palabras, caminaba como un zombi.

-Disculpe señorita.-El guardia trataba de llamar la atención de la mujer inútilmente. Parecía sorda al ni siquiera voltear, siguiendo su camino.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se fue desvaneciendo cuando la mujer se acercó un poco más al instituto, observándola mejor. La mujer estaba demacrada, su piel estaba de un tono grisáceo, su cabellera rubia tenía hoyos dejando ver espacios vacíos en su cabeza, y si no le fallaba la vista, tenía los ojos semi abiertos al igual que su boca.

-Tiene que ser una broma-Se dijo a él mismo.

Para sus ojos azules, el tiempo se distorsionó, provocando que todo lo que sucedió después, pasara en 3 largos segundos. En el primer segundo, el guardia al no recibir respuesta, posó su mano en el hombre de la mujer, al siguiente segundo, la mujer volteó de forma entrecortante hacia el guardia, ahora horrorizado, en el tercer segundo, la mano del hombre comenzó a sangrar descontroladamente, gracias a una mordida que le soltó la "chica"...El tiempo regresó a la normalidad.

-Una vil y enfermiza broma-Volvió a decirse, esta vez, en un tono muy alterado.

La mujer, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió su camino dentro del instituto, mientras que el pobre hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Armin estaba en shock. Una parte de él trató de moverse desesperadamente, pero otra lo mantenía estático. Al cabo de unos minutos los gritos del guardia cesaron y sin ninguna dificultad, se levantó del suelo con el mismo aspecto que el de la rubia. Ahora dos eran los que querían entrar a la escuela.

Si Armin no hacía algo, todos los del instituto terminarían como esos dos. Fue como si su parte que lo quería hacer reaccionar le diera una cachetada, haciéndolo pensar específicamente en dos personas que quería proteger. La primera, Alexy, y la segunda, el amor de su vida. Costara lo que costara los mantendría a salvo. Entonces, aún tembloroso por lo que vió, logró correr fuera de la azotea para buscar a esas dos personas.

**[1] Naomi y Seiko son unas de las protagonistas del juego Corpse Party para la consola PSP.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Aceptable? ¿Bueno? ¿Me quieren quemar y tirar al rio? Dx Ustedes dejen un review y háganme saber sus opiniones. La verdad es que no puse mucho trama emocional porque estaba entre hacerlo de accion y drama o de comedia (aunque parezca más de drama se puede cambiar n.n) xDDD también díganme que prefieren y yo intentaré hacer lo mejor posible...  
**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Sigan al gamer

**Hola! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras abajo. Su respiración era entrecortada, además que sus piernas le temblaban como nunca, sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían y caería. Aún así, aunque cayera y tuviera que arrastrarse llegaría.

Por suerte, el salón en el que ahora se encontraban estaba en el segundo piso.

Primero morderían a los del primer piso… en lo que se entretienen buscaremos una ruta para escapar.-Comenzó a negar con la cabeza después de pensar eso. ¿Cómo estaba pensando en esas cosas? Lo que vió hace unos instantes fue horrible. No quería ni imaginar que alguno de sus compañeros del instituto les sucediera lo mismo.

Llegó derrapando y se puso en frente del salón correspondiente. Desde fuera se escuchaba la voz monótona del profesor, era obvio que no tenían una idea de lo que sucedió fuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, azotó contra la pared provocando que todos lo observaran.

La respiración del pelinegro era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón, mientras que todos los pares de ojos lo miraban confundido.

-Armin, ¿qué sucede?-El profesor dejó el libro que llevaba en mano en su escritorio.-No te ves muy bien.

-Hubo…-Intentó hablar pero le costaba mucho, esperó unos segundos para calmarse.-Hubo un ataque afuera.

Todos en ese momento pusieron caras asustadas, algunos se pusieron más pálidos de lo normal, incluyendo al profesor.

Armin se levantó de su banca y miró a su hermano de pies a cabeza asustado, asegurándose que se encontrara bien. Caminó hacia él pero frenó en seco después lo que dijo Armin.

-Hay dos zombis allá afuera.

Un grupo de risas escandalosas se hizo presente. Todos se estaban riendo, todos menos su hermano que bajó la cabeza por la vergüenza, y también estaba una chica, que lo veía confusa. Los ojos azules de Armin se fijaron en ella.

Ahí estaba ella, su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida. Si pudiera describirla con una palabra, sería hermosa. De tez pálida sin ninguna imperfección, su cabello largo y verde, siempre suelto e impecable, sus labios tan finos que deslumbran con cualquier sonrisa, sus ojos ámbar eran simplemente hipnotizantes. Para Armin, Ayumi era perfecta.

Ella era la única que no lo veía como un demente, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, se alegró que por lo menos ella lo estuviera escuchando seriamente.

-Armin, primero te atreves a faltar a mi clase y luego esto.

-No estoy bromeando.-Las risas aún no paraban, algunos hasta estaban llorando de la risa como idiotas-Hace unos momentos una mujer-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que un grito desgarrador la interrumpió. Una chica comenzó a gritar por ayuda desde el primer piso.

Había comenzado.

Otra vez hubo un silencio total, todos escuchaban los gritos desesperados de la chica pero nadie se movió. Los gritos y súplicas se volvieron cada vez más desgarradores, hasta que de nuevo no se escuchó nada…

-Nadie se mueva-Ordenó el profesor antes de salir a paso apresurado fuera del salón.

Todos se quedaron en la puerta inclinándose para lograr observar algo. Armin agarró por la ropa a su hermano y lo llevó a una esquina.

-Será mejor que no te acerques a las multitudes, en cualquier momento esto será un caos.

Alexy le dió un manotazo a su hermano para que lo soltara, parecía asustado y confundido.

-¡Basta ya de bromas! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo!?-Demandó saber Alexy.

Armin trató de explicarle, pero una débil voz lo interrumpió.

-Armin, ¿Qué es todo esto?-Ayumi se acercó a los gemelos.

-Sé que va a ser difícil de creer.-Aseguró Armin para después tomar aire.-Pero al parecer el apocalipsis zombi ha comenzado.

Alexy se sobó la sienes molesto.

-Estás loco, ya te perdimos.

-Mierda, hablo en serio Alexy-Vió a su hermano directamente con sus profundos ojos azules, el peliazul hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-Preguntó la chica sin tampoco poder creerlo.

Armin explicó lo que vió hace unos momentos, mientras que los otros dos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el gamer. Cuando terminó ambos estaban con los ojos de par en par con rostros de espanto.

-Esque no lo puedo creer-El peliazul negaba con la cabeza-Esas cosas solo pasan en tus videojuegos.

-Yo también creía eso, pero si algo me enseñaron esos videojuegos es como reaccionar ante situaciones así-Alexy bufó, pero aún así Armin siguió.-Todo se convertirá en un caos y la gente perderá el control, aunque los queramos ayudar es prácticamente imposible lograr controlar a una multitud aterrorizada.

-¿Entonces debemos correr?-Preguntó la peliverde, pero Armin negó con la cabeza.

-Si nos unimos al caos lo único que nos sucedería sería terminar siendo aplastados por las personas o ser mordidos ya que siempre se dirigen a las grandes multitudes, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pasé la mayoría del caos y después encontraremos una ruta para huír.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?-Alexy comenzó a alterarse.

-Si podemos, ayudaremos a unos pocos, pero es si las cosas están un poco tranquilas.

-¡¿Pero que hay de Miu?!-Esta vez la alterada fue Ayumi-¡Tenemos que ir por mi hermana!

-Lo haremos-Armin la intentó tranquilizar.-Solo es cuestión de…-Armin fue interrumpido una vez más por un grito, al parecer era de un profesor.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a los alumnos!-Se escuchó a una maestra gritar-¡Antes de que sea demasiado tar…¡Aaah, no porfavor!-Gritos y más gritos comenzaron a hacerse notar en el primer piso.

La voz de la directora comenzó a escucharse por los altavoces resonando por todo el colegio.

-_Atención a todos los alumnos, favor de salir de la institución de manera ordenada, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, y por favor tengan cuidado de no hacer contacto físico con otro alumno bajo ninguna circunstancia, es por su_…-La voz de la directora fue cortada por unos golpes que al parecer venían desde la puerta de su oficina-_No por piedad, no entren._-La voz de la mujer que hasta ese momento intentaba mantenerse en calma se quebró en cuanto alguien abrió la puerta. Después de eso los altavoces se apagaron.

Como lo predijo Armin, el caos no se hizo esperar por parte de todos. Comenzaron a correr cientos de alumnos fuera de los salones al mismo tiempo que gritaban aterrorizados. Se empujaban por salir primero, varios tropezaron y cayeron siendo incapaces de levantarse por la tremenda multitud.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron unidos en una esquina del salón. Ayumi se encontraba detrás de Armin aferrándose a su espalda sin poder ver lo que sucedía. Alexy, se encontraba a lado de su gemelo sin poder moverse encontrándose en total estado de shock, Armin por otro lado intentó mantenerse firme listo para reaccionar por si algo no ocurría como lo planeado…

Minutos los gritos disminuyeron, ahora había más sollozos o pisadas de gente corriendo por los alrededores, al parecer era el momento de seguir.

Armin estuvo a punto de dar la indicación de seguir adelante pero unas pisadas lentas y pausadas hicieron que se arrepintiera de la decisión. En cambio, se puso de manera defensiva en frente de su hermano y amiga. En el peor de los casos atacaría con una banca y huirían rápidamente.

Los pasos resonaron cada vez más cerca, la respiración del trío cesó cuando vieron una sombra desde la puerta. Una figura alta y de complexión delgada entró al salón, pero quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi libreta?-Preguntó.

-¡¿L-Lysandro!?-Preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Alexy alarmado

-No, no encuentro mi libreta-Respondió mirando por todos lados con esperanza de encontrar esa libreta.

-¡¿Estás en medio del apocalipsis zombi buscando una maldita libreta?!-Preguntó estresado el pelinegro.

-¿De qué me hablas?-El victoriano estaba confundido.

-Lysandro, ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?-Volvió a preguntar el gamer

-Yo...no lo sé.

Ayumi golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, ése hombre era increíble.

-Bueno...mientras estés bien supongo que no importa-Armin comenzó a caminar fuera del salón y los otros dos le siguieron.-Ven con nosotros si quieres vivir.

Lysandro siguió a los demás viendo todo a su alrededor de manera confusa. En verdad estaba perdido.

**Ese Lysandro es todo un loquisho xDDD espero que les guste el toque de comedia que intenté poner al final.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo, especialmente gracias a Nana Marvel, Misaki Dino, LadyAtenea99, isa96magica, .99 y Malu-chan por sus reviews, ustedes me inspiraron a hacer este nuevo capitulo gracias de todo corazón**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Nuevos aliados

**Hola! Aqui esta el tercer capítulo yay! Aviso de una vez que ya empecé clases (yupi -.-) y tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, además que tengo un nuevo fic que actualizar. Así que tenganme paciencia xD **

Caminaron dudosos por los pasillos en fila, con mucha cautela Armin se asomaba a los salones buscando sobrevivientes aunque todos se encontraban vacíos.

-No creo que alguien se encuentre en el segundo piso además de nosotros.-Alexy se encontraba agarrado fuertemente de los hombros de su gemelo.

-Tampoco creo que esté mi libreta aquí.-Todos ignoraron el comentario de Lysandro.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras frenaron en seco al encarar a una mujer rubia y de aspecto repugnante. Su ropa estaba rota y tenía sangre en la boca, en sus brazos desnudos había un tipo de hongos blancos. No cabía duda, era la misma mujer que mordió al guardia.

Ahora que Armin la tenía de cerca era mucho más aterrador. Volvió a quedarse estático como la vez de la azotea.

Alexy zarandeaba a Armin mientras gritaba su nombre, pero por más que quisiera su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo único que podía hacer era observar como la zombi se acercaba más y más. Ya no caminaba como lo hizo la primera vez que la vió, ahora era mucho más rápida. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar el ataque de la mujer.

Después de todo no es tan fácil sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi, El chico se sentía derrotado.

Quería disculparse con su hermano y Ayumi porque al final no podría protegerlos. Solo esperaba que por lo menos lograran salir del instituto con vida.

La mujer al fin había llegado al último escalón y estaba lista para saltar encima del pelinegro…

A unos cuantos centímetros de que lo pudiera tocar, una libreta golpeó la cara de la zombi con tanta fuerza, que terminó rodando escaleras abajo.

-Quién lo diría, al final siempre tuve mi libreta en mi bolsillo.- La voz de Lysandro sacó a Armin del trance.

El gamer sacudió su cabeza para terminar de reaccionar. Comenzó a ver por todos lados, viendo a Alexy y Ayumi impactados por lo que acababa de hacer Lysandro. La verdad es que Armin tampoco se lo creía. _**Lysandro**_ les salvó la vida literalmente a los tres golpeando a alguien con _**su libreta**_.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano de Alexy?-Preguntó Lysandro. De seguro se le había olvidado el nombre de Armin.

-S-Sí-Armin seguía fuera de órbita. Observó escaleras abajo y ahí se encontraba la mujer tirada en el suelo.

Al parecer eran tan resistentes como cualquier humano normal, no se movía y ahora parecía más muerta de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos a necesitar armas-Armin no quitaba la vista de la zombi.

-Eso me da una idea-La peliverde sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Ya que vamos al primer piso, voy por algo de mi casillero.

-Pues si quieres…-El pelinegro no entendía que planeaba pero no la cuestionó, en cambio, caminó lentamente escaleras abajo y una vez más, los demás lo siguieron.-Será mejor que tengas esa libreta en la mano Lysandro.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no la perderé.-Alexy y Ayumi bufaron.

Armin se detuvo frente al cadáver de la mujer. No se movía ni un centímetro, estaba claro que ya no iba a resucitar. Saltó su cuerpo con cuidado de no tocarla y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al gamer le sorprendió ver el pasillo vacío, a lo mejor todos los demás zombis estaban en el patio o dentro de los salones...aún así debían tener mucho cuidado.

Ayumi se separó del grupo dirigiéndose a su casillero, sacando de él...un bat.

-¿P-Por qué tienes un bat?-Preguntó Alexy observando atentamente el objeto de metal.

-Mi tia me lo regaló hace tiempo…-Tomó el bat con fuerza-Espero que se encuentre bien...

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso, posiblemente todos comenzaron a pensar en sus familias y cómo se encontraban.

-Te aseguro que está bien-Armin intentó animar a Ayumi-Todos van a estar bien. En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de escapar buscaremos a nuestras familias.

El pelinegro sabía que no había mucha esperanza, pero era mejor no quitarle los ánimos a su equipo y a él mismo. La verdad era que quería ver a sus padres a salvo.

Un golpe estruendoso se escuchó desde la sala de delegados.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver?-Preguntó Alexy y Armin asintió…

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero dentro de ella se escuchaban varios golpes que resonaban contra las a Lysandro en frente para atacar con su, increíblemente efectiva, libreta, pero más increíble fue que no la necesitaron.

Dentro de la sala de delegados encontraron a seis zombis tirados en el suelo, solo uno seguía en pie y se dirigía corriendo hacia cierto rubio que estaba justo en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Nathaniel, cuidado!-Gritó Alexy.

El delegado tomó una silla que tenía a la mano y sin el menor esfuerzo golpeó al zombi el cual salió volando directamente contra la pared.

Todo mundo se quedó inmóvil...hasta se podría decir que incluso dejaron de respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Lysandro al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mejor que nunca-Nathaniel caminó hacia los demás tranquilamente-Nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida.

Armin sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo...en verdad era un yandere.

-¿Y por qué no has salido del instituto?-El pelinegro trató de no sentirse tan incómodo.

-Porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a Castiel convertido en una de esas cosas.-Tomó la silla con más fuerza.

-¿¡Que dijiste delegaducho?!-Una voz provino desde la entrada de la sala de delegados.

Castiel estaba a salvo y para el alivio de cierto peliazul, no se encontraba solo.

-¡Kentiiin!-Alexy corrió a abrazar al militar-Estaba tan preocupado, creí que te había perdido para siempre-Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del peliazul.

-Alexy, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?-Intentó soltarse del agarre del gemelo, pero fue inútil.

-Es una lástima-Nathaniel observaba atentamente al pelirrojo.-...pero pensándolo detalladamente, ahora que estamos pasando por todo esto, una muerte humana no importará.

Antes de que Nathaniel pudiera golpear a Castiel con la poderosa silla, Ayumi y Armin lograron detenerlo, segundos después Lysandro tuvo que detener a Castiel antes de que éste atacara al rubio de vuelta.

-No Nathaniel, tenemos que ser un equipo-Castiel rió ante el comentario de Armin.

-Que gran equipo somos, en verdad quién podría ganarle a un inadaptado social, el monstruo come galletas, el novio del come galletas, un gato ninja yandere y una tabla de planchar.-Todos observaron con recelo al pelirrojo.

-No me mencionaste a mi Castiel…

-Es que tú me caes bien Lysandro.-El peliplata sonrió inocentemente.

Un grito no humano se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban...

-Pero si supongo que es mi única salida para sobrevivir...tendré que cooperar.-Castiel parecía molesto.

-Entonces busquemos a más sobrevivientes y salgamos de aquí-Todos asintieron, incluyendo a Castiel para después seguir a Armin.

Esto de liderar en un apocalipsis zombi estaba empezando a gustarle.

**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que estos días no me he sentido muy bien, tengo la presión baja, pero aún así escribí este capítulo con mucho amor para ustedes n.n**

**En el próximo capítulo intentaré incluir a la mayoría de las chicas, pero obviamente alguna(s) tiene(n) que morir (si algo tienen que saber de mi es que amo matar personajes xD) pero les pregunto a ustedes, ¿A quienes quieren llenas...o incluso llenos de honguitos? xD Pueden escoger entre Violeta, Kim, Iris, Melody, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Carla e incluso Rosalya...o Debrah (mwahahahaha) y también, les gustaría que saliera Viktor o Dake o ambos en el fic? diganme su opinión en los reviews.**

**Sobre los hongos que tienen los zombis, me basé en los Cordyceps que son hongos de tipo parásito que ataca principalmente a los insectos afectando su cerebro además de que remueve los tejidos no importantes de su cuerpo haciéndolos tener una apariencia asquerosa. Al afectar su cerebro, esto los vuelve más agresivos atacando e incluso devorando a sus compañeros...el apocalipsis zombi si existe y se encuentra en el mundo de los insectos...si llega a los humanos entonces de verdad estaremos jodidos xDD**

**Por otra parte gracias a Misaki Dino, Fatima Andrade, , isa96magica, DafneYaneth, Redrose y Malu-chan por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace :')**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. La partida

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

-No hay ninguna de esas cosas a la vista-Alexy estaba bien agarrado de Kentin, el cual tenía una cara de molestia.

-Deben estar fuera buscando sobrevivientes-El gamer observaba detalladamente cada esquina esperando no encontrar a algún zombi.

-Entonces…¿Cuál es el plan?-Castiel estaba de brazos cruzados mientras caminaba a lado de Armin.

El ojiazul iba a hablar cuando de pronto un grito se escuchó desde la enfermería (Nota de autor: Si, aquí existe una enfermería xD)

El grito fue reconocido inmediatamente por la peliverde.

-¡Miu!-Gritó Ayumi mientras corría en dirección de la enfermería.

Miu era la hermana menor de Ayumi, una chica de cabello corto y de color azul claro, sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo. Una chica muy amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que tuviera problemas…

-¡Ayumi!-Gritó Armin persiguiéndola, pero frenó en seco de inmediato al ver que ninguno del grupo lo estaba siguiendo-¿Qué demonios hacen? Vengan, no hay que separarnos.

Todos comenzaron el trote detrás de Armin. Intentaron alcanzar a la chica, pero era demasiado rápida, todavía se encontraban a unos metros atrás de ella.

Ayumi derrapó en el momento exacto para quedar frente la puerta de enfermería y abrirla de una patada.

-¡Miu!-Volvió a gritar Ayumi y sin pensarlo dos veces entró, llevando su bat en alto y decidida a atacar algo.

-¡Ayumi, no!-La voz de Miu volvió a resonar por todo el lugar, y después silencio absoluto.

Aunque fue por solo unos segundos el no poder escuchar ni ver a Ayumi, Armin sufrió una desesperación al no ver si estaba bien. Cuando entró a la enfermería, él se unió al silencio sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como si estuviera viviendo una escena de película de terror.

Una chica de cabello azul se encontraba sentada en una esquina, tapándose media cara de manera horrorizada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Otra chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba muerta en el suelo, su blusa era azul y su falda era blanca...o antes era así, ya que ahora estaba pintada de rojo gracias a un charco debajo de ella. Y por último estaba la chica más hermosa que había conocido Armin, pero ahora tenía el rostro pálido y sostenía fuertemente su bat metálico que estaba lleno de sangre.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era la sangre que goteaba del bat hasta los azulejos del suelo

-Ayumi…-Armin no sabía que decir.

La chica comenzó a dirigir lentamente su mirada hacia el pelinegro. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, la chica comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, lágrimas comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente de su rostro. Dejó caer el bat metálico, segundos después ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Con ambas manos tapó su boca y nariz, comenzó a respirar de forma muy pesada, se notaba que le costaba mucho tomar oxígeno. Se estaba híperventilando.

Armin se posicionó junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros con ternura. Ayumi cerró sus ojos dorados y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Armin, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Melody…-Dijo desde la otra esquina Miu.

Observaba aterrorizada el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-Castiel y los demás hicieron la aparición en la enfermería.

Alexy tuvo que salirse inmediatamente sin poder ver a Melody en ese estado. Nathaniel y los demás se quedaron en shock, mientras que Castiel se acercaba a la chica peliazul.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Se hincó a lado de ella.

Tardó unos momentos en asentir. Seguía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Castiel en un tono frío.

Miu apenas pudo explicar gracias a su voz temblorosa.

-Las chicas y yo corríamos hacia la salida, pero un compañero mordió a Melody en la mano.-Todos fijaron su vista en la mano de Melody, la cual tenía una marca llena de hongos.-Había mucha gente en los pasillos, por lo que nos metimos al salón de música. La herida le sangraba mucho por lo que me ofrecí a llevarla a la enfermería, después de todo no queda tan lejos de ahí.-Hizo una larga pausa mientras trataba de evitar llorar.-Después se puso como loca y me quiso atacar, grité aterrada y después Ayumi apareció…

-Miu-Esta vez Kentin fue el que habló-A quienes te refieres con "Las chicas"

-Me refiero a Iris, Rosa, Violeta y Kim.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas.-Aunque estuviera fuera, Alexy había escuchado todo atentamente.

Todos miraron hacia Armin, esperando su aprobación. Él asintió, pero no se movió.

-Nathaniel ve por ellas, Kentin y Lysandro, acompáñenlo.

Los tres asintieron y fueron al salón de música.

La respiración de Ayumi al fin comenzaba a normalizarse.

-Tienes que ser fuerte.-Armin comenzó a acariciar su cabello dulcemente.-Esto es solo el principio, tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar estas cosas si queremos sobrevivir.

Ayumi comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder-Tenía un nudo en la garganta-No quiero ver a las personas así-La peliverde se aferró de la playera del gamer.-Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

-Y buscaremos una forma de hacerlo, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que ser fuertes.-Armin volteó a ver a las personas que se encontraban en la enfermería-Todos tenemos que ser fuertes...Por nuestras familias.

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo. Tenían que ir a ver a sus familiar y salvarlas, era todo un plan complicado, pero Armin tenía la seguridad de que todo se iría dando poco a poco.

-¡Oh por dios!-Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la entrada.

Rosalya y las demás habían llegado, todas estaban observando con cara de horror a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucedió?-A Violeta se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo…-La peliverde encaró a sus amigas.-Yo la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Armin la detuvo sabiendo qué es lo que quería decir.

-Esto es lo que sucede si somos mordidos por esas cosas.-Era demasiado inhumano poner a Melody de ejemplo, pero era lo único que tenía.-Si no quieren terminar así, será mejor que huyamos de inmediato.

-¡Leigh!-La voz de Rosalya se hizo presente-¡Tenemos que ir por Leigh!

Lysandro en esos momentos se veía más preocupado que la misma Rosalya. Quién sabe cómo estará la ciudad en estos momentos.

-Aunque su tienda esté cerca del colegio, no nos podemos arriesgar a ir en pie.-Ayumi parecía más tranquila ahora.

-¿Recuerdan el autobús que usamos para la carrera de orientación?-Todos observaron atentos a la hermana menor de Ayumi.-Hay suficiente espacio para todos ahí.

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos comenzaron a incomodar a la peliazul.

-Lo siento, solo era una idea.

Armin comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Es brillante Miu!-Una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada apareció.

Castiel se levantó del suelo, ayudando al mismo tiempo a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces solo tenemos que ir por…-El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase cuando observó por la ventana. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo anonadados.-Mierda…

Todo el patio estaba lleno de zombis, cientos de personas caminaban torpemente por la longitud del lugar. Para su mala suerte, el camión estaba a la vista, solo que alrededor había unos veinte zombis.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Ayumi se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, seguida por Armin.

-¿Algún voluntario que vaya por el camión?-Kim habló con ironía.

-¡Nathaniel, Nathaniel quiere!-Castiel lo comenzó a señalar moviendo los brazos y dando brincos de forma tremenda.

-Castiel, no deberías…

-Lo haré.-El rubio interrumpió a Alexy.-Va a ser divertido.

-Apuesto a que sí.-Castiel apoyaba a Nathaniel.

El delegado se acercó hacia Ayumi, tomándo el bat del suelo.

-Lo tomaré prestado un segundo, ya que para mi desgracia, las sillas no caben por las ventanas.

Sin que nadie pudiera convencer o detener al rubio de que no lo hiciera, abrió la ventana y de un brinco salió de esta.

Justo al poner un pie sobre tierra, todos los zombies de la zona lograron percatarse de la presencia de un humano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron como abejas a la miel, corriendo en dirección a Nathaniel.

-Nathaniel-Gritó Iris preocupada.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la horda de zombis golpeando sin ninguna dificultad a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Mientras iba corriedo uno, dos, tres, cinco zombies terminaban en el suelo, mientras que algunos otros intentaban tomar desprevenido a Nathaniel, pero era demasiado rápido para ser tocado por ellos.

Cuando tuvo el camino libre, rompió una de las ventanas del autobús y entró por ahí de un brinco. El motor sonó y comenzó a poner el camión en reversa atropellando a los zombies de todo el lugar.

-Lo logró…-Armin sintió un gran alivio al igual que todos, incluso Castiel dejó su postura tensa.

El camión venía a toda velocidad y al final se puso a un costado de la ventana, abrió la compuerta y dio señal de que todos entraran.

-Por suerte las llaves estaban puestas-El rubio tenía su típica sonrisa psicópata.

Cuando todos entraron Armin iba a dar la señal de partir cuando de pronto…

-¡Esperen!-Una voz chillona se escuchó desde la entrada de la enfermería.

-¿Aún sigue con vida?-Rosalya puso cara de martirio al igual que todos.

Amber venía corriendo hacia el autobús.

-¡Acelera, acelera!-Gritó Castiel pero Nathaniel hizo caso omiso.

Al final la rubia logró entrar al camión, provocando que más de uno maldijera por lo bajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amber?-Preguntó Violeta acercándose a ella.

-Si...pero Li y Charlotte.-No pudo continuar hablando.

-Bueno, un peso menos de encima.-Lysandro le dio un codazo al pelirrojo.

-Es hora de partir.-Anunció Armin y Nathaniel arrancó atropellando a todos los zombis que pudo...

**Nathaniel es un increíble exterminador de zombis xDDD lamento no haber matado a Amber en este capítulo como me pidieron algunas, pero todavía quedan capítulos donde puede suceder cualquier cosa :D**

**Sé que es muy cliché lo del autobús pero en donde más pongo a 13 personas, no me odien pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. No me queda nada más que decir excepto gracias a: .yui21, Fatima Andrade isa96magica, fuckthehopes, y Malu-Chan por apoyarme en este fic, estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes :') **

**Dejen reviews y hi-fives para todos!**

**SALUDOS!**


	5. ¡Huyamos!

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :) Quiero disculparme porque en vez de subir el anterior capítulo corregido, subí el borrador Dx por si no encontraron algo bien redactado o con horrores ortográficos, ya saben la razón.**

Las calles se encontraban desiertas, no había ninguna persona caminando o en su carro. El autobús iba a vuelta de rueda. Nathaniel observaba todo y Armin hacía lo mismo a lado de él.

-Es como si no hubiera sucedido nada aquí.-El delegado y el gamer se encontraban serios.

-Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre.-Kentin se agarraba en el estómago mientras ponía cara de sufrido.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el hambre que sentían y algunas que otras tripas comenzaron a rugir, pero todo quedó en silencio cuando Alexy se levantó de su asiento de una forma muy seria. Incluso Armin y Nathaniel lo observaban de reojo confundidos.

-Al parecer no hay de otra…-Dijo en un tono dramático.-Chicos, yo me sacrificaré por todos ustedes…

Todos lo observaron aún más confusos. ¿De qué habla este loco?

-Kentin-Alexy puso una mano en el hombro del militar.-No...no hay de otra.-En un movimiento rápido se sentó en sus piernas.-¡Cómeme! ¡Cómeme completito! Sálvate tú, no te preocupes por mi.

El castaño se puso pálido de tan solo imaginarse lo que estaba diciendo el gemelo.

-¡No me vengas con tus cosas Alexy!-Kentin empujó al peliazul y este cayó al suelo.

-Al menos lo intenté.-Suspiró triste.

-Pasaremos a la tienda de Louis en un momento.-Armin rodó los ojos después de observar tal obra teatral.

Al cabo de un rato, el camión llegó a la tienda de Leigh, pero nadie se bajó hasta que Armin dio las órdenes.

-De acuerdo, Rosa, Lysandro y yo, iremos por Leigh.-Los aludidos asintieron.-Kentin, Castiel, Iris y Kim, vayan a la tienda de Louis por suministros. No importa si hay alguien dentro, traigan **todo** lo que puedan cargar, después lo agradeceremos. Los demás, quédense aquí, y Nathaniel, si ves el mínimo indicio de peligro y no regresamos en cinco minutos, llévatelos de aquí.

Todos se pusieron pálidos.

-Armin, no digas esas cosas.-Alexy parecía nervioso.

-Así son las reglas ahora Alex.

Su hermano no pudo decir nada ante esto. Armin abrió la puerta y al salir, se separaron en los dos grupos, saliendo para cumplir la encomendación.

-¡Leigh!-Rosalya tomó la delantera entrando a la tienda de su novio.

Los demás entraron de igual manera prácticamente rompiendo la puerta.

-¡Rosa!-Leigh tiró la ropa que tenía en mano hace unos segundos. Se puso pálido al ver a todos jadeando y a su hermano con sangre en la ropa.-¡Lysandro!-Corrió hacia ellos.-¿¡Qué les sucedió?!

-¿No ha sucedido nada por aquí?-Preguntó Lysandro.

-¿De qué hablas?-Se acercó a Rosalya tomándola por los brazos, analizando que no tuviera rasguños.-Explíquenme por favor.-Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Va a ser difícil de creer.-Le aseguró Armin.

-Difícil, más no imposible.-El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Te explicaremos en el camion, vamos.-Rosalya lo jaló hacia la salida.

-¿Qué camión?-Una pregunta muy tonta ya que al salir observó el gran vehículo frente a él.-Ése camión.-Se contestó él sólo.

Caminaron hacia el autobús, pero unos motores muy ruidosos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca. Algo que no le dio mucha confianza al gamer.

-Regresen, regresen.-Ordenó el ojiazul y todos volvieron a la tienda de ropa.

A través de las ventanas Armin y Nathaniel lograban verse mutuamente. El gamer le hizo una seña de que se escondieran y el rubio dio la orden. Todos se agacharon perdiéndose de la vista de cualquiera.

Armin y los demás también se escondieron, mientras observaban como unos camiones militares y soldados marchando pasaban por la calle con grandes armas.

¡Ya oyeron las órdenes!-Uno de ellos gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-Cualquier persona que esté a la vista, ¡Disparenle!...no podemos arriesgarnos a que estén infectados.

Armin y los demás dejaron de respirar al mismo tiempo. Todos se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos. Agradecieron que dejaran pasar por alto el camión, pero no podían darse el lujo quedarse a la vista.

Esperaron a que los motores se alejaran y poder salir del escondite. Entraron disparados al camión y al igual que ellos, todos los demás estaban pálidos.

-Pero no estamos enfermos.-Ayumi estaba temblorosa y su hermana la abrazó.-¿Cuántas personas saludables morirán sin siquiera estar infectadas?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de averiguarlo.-Castiel entró junto con su grupo asignado. Todos traían más de cuatro bolsas llenas de suministros en mano.-La tienda estaba sola, por eso tomamos todo esto.-Explicó

-Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos si Kentin no nos hubiera detenido.-Kim puso sus bolsas en uno de los asientos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todos volvieron a paralizarse cuando se escucharon una gran cantidad de balazos, no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Nathaniel!-Armin hizo reaccionar al rubio y este corrió al asiento del piloto.

Giró las llaves. El motor respondió, aún caliente, y metió la primera al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador. Nathaniel soltó el embrague, y el autobús, bramando, salió disparado.

La mayoría cayó al suelo por el impulso, mientras que algunos fueron ágiles y lograron sostenerse de lo primero que agarraron.

Las llantas chirriaron ante la inesperada vuelta, apenas lográndola y así salieron sanos y salvos de la calle.

-Diga "yo" el que siga vivo-Nathaniel bajó la velocidad un poco.

Todos soltaron un quejido de dolor desde el suelo.

-Con más cariño idiota-Se quejó Castiel, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Si hubiera sabido que saldrías vivo de ésta, creeme que hubiera sido más violento en la vuelta.-Todos rodaron los ojos. Esos dos nunca se llevarían bien.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que se sienten en un asiento porque vamos para la carretera.-El delegado frenó cuidadosamente esperando a que todos tomaran asiento.

Se organizaron rápidamente de tal forma que quedaron:

En la primera fila del lado izquierdo, Armin y Alexy, Alexy ventanilla y Armin pasillo, del lado derecho, Ayumi y Miu, ventanilla Miu y pasillo Ayumi, en la segunda fila de lado derecho, Castiel y Lysandro, ventanilla Castiel y Lysandro pasillo, del lado izquierdo Leigh y Rosa, Rosalya ventanilla y Leigh pasillo, tercera fila, Iris y Kentin del lado derecho y Kim y Violetta del lado izquierdo, a Amber la mandaron con las bolsas de comida hasta una esquina.

Listos para irse, Nathaniel arrancó, esta vez suavemente listo para ir a la carretera principal.

En el camino todos estaban en silencio, a excepción de Rosalya que le explicaba con detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Leigh lo creyó fácilmente después de haber visto lo de hace unos minutos. Ya todo era fácil de creer.

-Mi casa es la que queda más cerca.-Anunció Castiel.

-Pero no hay nadie, ¿o sí?-Preguntó Miu volteandose para encararlo.

-Solo Demonio…-Sonaba preocupado.-Espero que esas mierdas no infecten perros.

Todos observaron a Armin esperando una respuesta.

-Hey, yo no lo sé todo.-Se defendió, a lo que Castiel suspiró triste.

Armin iba a decir algo para animar al pelirrojo pero un frenón radical hizo que todos fueran impulsados hacia delante, apenas teniendo unos milisegundos para poner las manos en el asiento de enfrente y amortiguar el golpe.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Nathaniel?!-Se quejó su hermana desde la esquina.

El rubio prefirió no contestar, y dejar que el paisaje que tenían de frente hablara por él.

Al fin habían llegado a la carretera, el único problema es que no había paso. Cientos...miles de carros estaban a vuelta de rueda tratando de pasar por los transitados espacios.

-Al parecer todo mundo tuvo la misma idea…-Habló por primera vez Violeta.

-Pero es la única forma de salir.-Rosalya observaba desde su ventana la marabunta de carros.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Esperar…-Dijo Armin con desgana.

Nathaniel suspiró y tomó el volante con fuerza avanzando apenas unos centímetros.

**Si quieres sobrevivir en un mundo zombi, cuídate de los humanos..**

**¿Que tal, les gustó? Porque a mi me fascina escribir cada capítulo de este fic :'D Gracias a forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, isa96magica, Aryll17, DafneYaneth, Malu-Chan y castielmaniac por sus hermosos reviews, si no fuera por ustedes ni siquiera existiría este fic las amo con todo mi corazóncito **

**SALUDOS!**


	6. El ataque

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo *comienza a bailar como idiota* Disfrutenlo :'D**

Gritos frustrados de gente y claxons resonaban por toda la carretera. Todo era un caos, había miles de autos tratando de avanzar, personas peleando con otras esperando hacer un milagro y lograr moverse.

Era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, ya que por lo menos había una fila de veinte carros detrás del autobús.

-¡Muevete, maldición!-Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y dentro que una carcacha gris, llevaba presionando a Nathaniel para que avanzara.

Nathaniel rechinó los dientes y tomó el volante con más fuerza, tratando de controlar su yandere interior.

-¡Que te muevas!-El señor tocó su ruidosa bocina, provocando que el rubio perdiera la paciencia.

Se quitó su cinturón y abrió la ventana, sacando medio cuerpo para encarar al hombre.

-¡Tocar la bocina no va a convertir mi autobús en una máquina voladora para que puedas avanzar!

-¡Más respeto niño!-Gritó el hombre desafiante.

-¿¡Más respeto?!-Castiel abrió una de las ventanas para hacer lo mismo que Nathaniel y buscar pelea con el hombre.-¡Usted es el que nos ha estado pitando y gritando por casi hora y media!

-¡Escucha mocoso, si no te ca-

-¡No es el único atrapado aquí!-Castiel no dejó que el señor terminara la frase-¡Así que deje de estar jodiendo!

El hombre se quedó callado por la agresividad del pelirrojo. Una vez que acabaron los disturbios entre la carcacha y el autobús, ambos volvieron a sentarse en su lugar, pero denuevo, el hombre comenzó a pitar.

-¡Ve más rápido!

-¡Eso mismo dijo tu mamá anoche!-Castiel volvió a gritar, esta vez, sacando su mano y dejando mostrar su dedo del medio.

Algunas risitas sonaron por el camión, incluso Nathaniel rió.

-Yo creo que ya no deberíamos pelear con él.-Habló Ayumi.-No podemos saber que tan loca se está volviendo la gente...podría llevar una pistola o algo peor.

-Si tuviera un arma, Castiel ya estaría muerto.-La peliverde rió ante el comentario de Armin.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces?!-Kentin gritó a los cuatro vientos y todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía.

Para la sorpresa de todos había por lo menos tres envolturas de galletas tiradas en el suelo, completamente vacías. El grupo de gente volteó a ver a la persona que estaba a lado de las bolsas de comida.

-¿Qué?-Se incomodó Amber al sentir todas las miradas encima de ella.-Tenía hambre.

-Si, pero esto puede ser lo único que tengamos por días.-Se quejó Kim.-¡Y te acabas de comer un cuarto de esa comida!

-Mis galletas…-Kentin lloriqueaba mientras observaba las envolturas vacías.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.-Su hermano habló decepcionado.

-¡Todavía queda mucha comida!

-¡Somos trece personas, y esto no es suficiente ni para una semana!-A Amber le importó poco el comentario de Rosalya.

La rubia bufó.

-Solo se comportan así porque no les caigo bien, pero les apuesto a que si hubiera sido alguien más, lo hubieran dejado pasar, especialmente si hablamos de la puta de Ayumi.

Armin en menos de un segundo ya estaba encarando a Amber.

-Vuelve a hablar así de ella, y yo mismo me encargo de sacarte a patadas de este autobús.-La rubia se quedó estática ante la reacción del pelinegro.

-¡Armin!-Alexy lo llamó y éste se alejó de la chica.

-Por favor, muevan las bolsas de ese lugar.-Fue lo último que dijo Armin antes de volver a sentarse.

Kim y Violetta tomaron las bolsas y las pusieron entre sus piernas y debajo de sus asientos.

Cuando por fin se sintió una pequeña tranquilidad, por milésima vez en estas últimas horas, el claxon del auto de atrás comenzó a pitar como loco.

Nathaniel comenzó a darse topes contra el volante, provocando que también la bocina del autobús sonara por un segundo una y otra vez.

-¡Auxilio, por favor!-La voz de una mujer logró ser escuchada entre el ruido de la carretera.

Armin y Alexy se asomaron por su ventana, visualizando a una mujer joven, con una niña en brazos. Lucía aterrada y miraba hacia todas direcciones de una manera desesperada.

-Es una mujer.-Explicó Alexy para los que estaban del otro lado. Abrió los ojos inmensamente y se tapó su boca en manera de espanto.-Oh por dios.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó su hermano sin entender.

-Mira el brazo de la niña.

El ojiazul observó ambos brazos de la pequeña, estaban rodeando el cuello de su madre, pero el brazo izquierdo en particular, tenía unas cosas blancas alrededor. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que eran los mismos hongos que llevaba la mujer del colegio.

-¿Qué...Qué sucede?-Violetta lucía asustada.

-La niña está infectada.-Explicó Armin.

-¡Mi esposo mordió a mi hija!-Gritaba la mujer.-Tiene mucha fiebre y le salieron hongos…¡Auxilio por…-No pudo terminar la frase. La niña atacó directamente el cuello de su madre, provocando que soltara un grito desgarrador.

Entonces el verdadero pánico comenzó.

Unas personas intentaron ayudar a la mujer y su hija, pero al momento que se acercaban eran mordidas. La gente salía de sus carros corriendo aterrados hacia todas direcciones. Los ya transformados comenzaron a caminar lento, pero al poco tiempo comenzaban a correr tras sus víctimas. Algunos otros murieron aplastados por el grupo de gente que trataba de salvarse.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-Leigh tomó con fuerza la mano de su novia.

-¡No!-Gritó Armin y todos dejaron de moverse e incluso respirar.-Si salimos terminaremos así. Todos abajo y no se dejen ver. Los zombis perseguirán a la gente de fuera y no nos notarán.-Explicó tratando de sonar confiado de lo que decía.-Tarde o temprano tendrán que irse.

En pocos segundos todos quedaron pecho tierra en el piso del camión, mientras escuchaban los gritos de las personas, suplicando por ayuda.

La mayoría cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar inútilmente lo que sucedía fuera. Armin observó a su amiga cerrar los ojos mientras se tapaba los oídos. Quiso hacerle una caricia en la cabeza o algo para tranquilizarla, pero Alexy estaba fuertemente agarrado de él quitando su libertad de movimiento...

Por las ventanas comenzó a destellar los colores anaranjados del atardecer. Para este tiempo, todo estaba en silencio. Todos se sentían entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición y además con tantas personas alrededor.

Armin se levantó poco a poco, observando cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas si no había moros en la costa.

-No hay nadie.-Todo estaba vacío. Parecía uno de los escenarios de la película de "Soy Leyenda" excepto que no había tanta vegetación.

-No podemos avanzar-Nathaniel habló en una voz muy baja.-Tenemos autos por todos lados.

-Entonces hay que bajar.-Sentenció el gamer.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, Lysandro. Vamos.

Todos se levantaron con trabajo del suelo y uno por uno comenzaron a bajar del autobús. Nathaniel llevó su bat, y Alexy, Kim, Violetta y Castiel llevaron las bolsas de comida. Observaron la carretera llena de autos abandonados, después observaron los carriles que los adentraba a la ciudad. Estaban vacíos y ningún auto había pasado por ahí desde antes del accidente con la niña. Una muy grande diferencia

-¿Hacia donde?-Preguntó Castiel.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Armin, unas diez patrullas se dirigían a toda velocidad por los carriles vacíos, adentrándose a la ciudad.

-Supongo que vamos del lado contrario.-Todos asintieron y siguieron al ojiazul.

Saltaron la barda que dividía los carriles de direcciones opuestas y caminaron por la orilla. Era más fácil que moverse entre tantos carros.

El Sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte, lo que preocupó a la mayoría.

-Debemos acelerar el-

-¡Aaah!-El gritó de Rosalya alarmó a todos.

Un zombi salió de la nada, atacando a la peliplata. Cayó encima de ella buscando poder morderla. Ella lo tomó de los hombros tratando de evitar hacer contacto con sus dientes.

En un movimiento rápido Nathaniel golpeó al infectado con su bat. Salió volando unos metros a lo lejos, dejando de moverse.

-¡Rosa!-Gritó Leigh.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo llorando. Su novio se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

-¡Me mordió!-Gritó la peliplata.-¡Me mordió!-Comenzó a sollozar mientras sobaba su muñeca dolida.

Leigh se quedó inmóvil, comenzó a ponerse pálido al igual que todos. Armin sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le dieron náuseas. Aún así, se acercó lo más calmado posible a la chica.

-Déjame ver-Pidió Armin y Rosa extendió su muñeca temblorosa.

Tomó su mano con cuidado y miró cautelosamente la muñeca ensangrentada. Limpió la sangre con su propia mano observando una apertura en ésta.

Armin suspiró aliviado.

-Estas bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Eso te lo hiciste con el pavimento al caer.

Leigh lo observó y después tomó la mano de su novia.

-¿Estás seguro?-El gamer asintió

Todos suspiraron aliviados y Leigh abrazó a Rosa.

-No quiero convertirme en un hongo.-Dijo todavía con el nudo en la garganta.

-Eso no sucederá-Le aseguró Armin sonriente.

-¡Manos arriba!-Una voz imponente vino detrás de ellos.

Un grupo de militares los tenían rodeados. Llevaban ametralladoras en las manos y se veían listos para disparar.

Estaban tan preocupados por Rosalya, que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron.

-¡Los quiero de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca!-Todos obedecieron al militar temblorosos.

Las palabras que dijeron de exterminar a todos resonaron en la cabeza de Armin.

Es el fin...

**Es el fin chicos, despídanse de los personajes...ok no xD pero ¿Como se salvaran de esta? Eso lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo mwahahahahha, y espero que no se hayan asustado con lo de Rosa que hasta yo sentí feo de tan solo imaginarla muerta Dx pero esta bien...si es que salen vivos de los militares :) **

**Gracias a: , forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, 4ever-lollipop, Aryll17 y Malu-chan por sus reviews. Me alegra que les guste este fic creado por una loca sin remedio. Las amo!**

**SALUDOS!**


	7. Situaciones agradables

**HOLA!**

**Yay! nuevo capítulo :'D espero que les guste...**

Todos se pusieron de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca. Los soldados tenían sus ametralladoras pegadas al pecho con expresiones frías, listos para cuando el soldado en mando diera la orden de disparar.

-¡No estamos infectados!-Gritó Miu.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó el soldado.

-Señor…-Uno de ellos titubeó al hablar.-¿Y si en verdad no están infectados?

-Órdenes son órdenes.-Dijo sin expresión en su voz.

-Pero son unos niños…

-¡Son las órdenes!-Sentenció.

-¡Si estuviéramos infectados ya los hubiéramos atacado!-Se defendió Armin

-¡Preparen!-Gritó el soldado.

Todos los militares extendieron sus armas en un movimiento uniforme.

-¡Ni uno de nosotros tiene mordeduras!-Trataba inútilmente de hacerlos ver la situación

-¡Apunten!-Apuntaron las ametralladoras hacia el grupo hincado.

-¡Tiene que creernos!-El pelinegro hizo un último intento de ser escuchado, pero fue en vano.

El militar alzó su mano derecha. Armin comenzó a sudar, en cuanto bajara la bendita mano, sería la orden para exterminarlos.

-Armin, te amo.-Se escuchó un susurro entre el silencio de la carretera.

No supo si lo que había escuchado había sido real o un producto de su imaginación, algo así como si el mundo le hubiera querido dar una dulce despedida mediante una ilusión.

No quiso mirar a los demás, sería muy doloroso para él ver sus rostros en agonía, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, esperando a que todo terminara pronto...Era el fin.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-Una voz aún más imponente que la del soldado se hizo presente.

-Coronel Guile…-Habló el soldado.

-¡Papá!-Gritó Kentin aliviado.

Un hombre alto, de ojos azules, con un peinado alto y vestido con la típica ropa militar, estaba parado a un lado del soldado en mando, con los brazos cruzados. Armin sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir; la mano del hombre estaba a la mitad del aire, dando a entender que por poco no salían vivos de esa.

-¿Papá?-Se preguntaron varios al unísono.

-¡Suegro!-Gritó Alexy.

-Tiene exactamente tres segundos, para explicarme el porqué demonios le están apuntando con una maldita arma a mi hijo.

-N-no sabía que lo era.-Explicó titubeante.

-Por un segundo que hubiera llegado tarde…-Se acercó amenazante al hombre.-Por un segundo, y su menor preocupación hubieran sido esos muertos andantes…¡Bajen esas malditas armas!

Obedecieron de inmediato, e incluso ayudaron al grupo de Armin a levantarse del suelo. El padre de Kentin se posicionó en frente de Armin y los demás, alzando una ceja, haciendo que la mayoría se estremeciera. El hombre poseía un aire de ser alguien recto, con autoridad, se podía percibir su rudeza a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-Preguntó cambiando su tono agresivo, a uno muy calmado.

-La escuela fue invadida.-Explicó su hijo.-Tomamos uno de los camiones escolares y huimos, antes de que nos sucediera lo mismo que a los demás.-Esto último lo dijo bajando la cabeza.

El coronel puso una mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Estoy orgulloso Kentin.-Observó al resto.-De todos ustedes.

La mayoría sonrieron apenados o agradecían en un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Muy bien, vamos a casa donde estén seguros.-Sonrió a su hijo y sus amigos, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto se dirigió hacia los soldados.-¡Por la estupidez que acaban de cometer, es su deber escoltarlos a un lugar seguro!-Los militares se pusieron en una posición firme mientras escuchaban las órdenes.-¡Si es necesario dar sus vidas por ellos, lo harán!, ¿¡Quedó claro?!

-¡Señor, sí señor!-Gritaron al unísono.

Los soldados llevaron a Armin y los demás a camiones militares. Cada uno tenía por lo menos a dos soldados por lado.

Subieron a unas camionetas, dividiendo el grupo en tres. Armin, Alexy, Ayumi, Miu, Castiel y Lysandro fueron en el mismo transporte.

-¿Está seguro que es bueno regresar a la ciudad?-Preguntó Armin a uno de sus protectores.

En el rostro del hombre apareció media sonrisa.

-Creanme que en este momento, estar dentro de la ciudad es lo más conveniente. Si hubieran seguido a pie, hubiera sido su fin.

-Hubiera sido nuestro fin si el padre de Ken no hubiera llegado.-Habló la hermana de Ayumi con una expresión fría.

-Bueno, eran órdenes.-El soldado se encogió de hombros.-Además, si vieran el caos que está sucediendo, entenderían un poco mejor la situación...

Llegaron a una gran casa, la cual tenía por lo menos, una longitud de una calle completa y tenía tres pisos.

-No sabía que mi Kentin vivía tan bien-Alexy observaba anonadado la inmensa casa.

Las camionetas frenaron y bajaron, contemplando un poco mejor la casa.

Una mujer de estatura baja, castaña y con lentes, salió corriendo por el portón de la inmensa mansión. Se lanzó hacia los brazos de Kentin, comenzando a sollozar mientras repetía su nombre incontables veces y agradecía incansablemente, porque su hijo se encontraba bien. Una escena que hubiera hecho llorar al hombre más rudo, pero en esta situación lo único que provocó fue que todos se preocuparan aún más por sus familias.

-Te dije que nuestro muchacho era lo suficientemente listo.-Dijo con orgullo su padre.

Observó a todos los demás que se encontraban incómodos presenciando la reunión familiar.

-Se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros.-Explicó a su esposa.-En lo que se arreglan las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto!-Habló la mujer en una voz cantarina, mientras los guiaba hacia la entrada.-Pasen, esta es su casa.

Todos entraron por el inmenso portón, observando con lujo de detalle cada parte de la increíble casa.

-Síganme, deben estar muy cansados.

Todos siguieron a la madre de Kentin la cual los llevó al segundo piso, donde había por lo menos unas diez puertas y en cada una, había una habitación lujosa con baño incluído y dos camas que se veían increíblemente cómodas.

La esposa del coronel, les dio la opción de escoger la habitación. Armin y Alexy entraron juntos a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ellos y se lanzó cada uno a una de las camas.

El pelinegro por primera vez en el día, se pudo relajar tanto, que se desconectó un rato del mundo…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermano saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo y una pijama de color azul.

-¿De dónde sacaste la pijama?-Preguntó observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Del armario.-Señaló un gran armario de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.-Por cierto…-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, recordando algo.-Esto es tuyo.

Del bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto antes, sacó el PSP de Armin y se lo extendió. El pelinegro sonrió y tomó con cuidado la consola, para después encenderla.

-Mereces jugar un rato.-Dijo su gemelo con una sonrisa débil.

Armin comenzó a jugar una vez más _**Corpse Party**_ lo que ya no era tan grato, después de haber visto en persona tanta sangre y muerte, una situación como la del juego, comenzó a darle náuseas.

Apagó la consola inmediatamente cuando hizo que una de las protagonistas, **_Ayumi_**, tomara la decisión incorrecta y muriera de una forma terrible. Aunque la personaje del videojuego y su amiga, solo tuvieran el nombre en común, hizo que se imaginara lo peor cuando uno de los personajes gritara desgarradoramente el nombre, ante la muerte de ésta.

-Deberías ir a ver a Ayumi.-Alexy estaba recostado plácidamente en su cama.-No puedo creer que no hayas hablado con ella después de lo que dijo.

Armin lo observó sin entender.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas.

Su gemelo lo volteó a ver con un rostro de "¿Acaso eres idiota?"

-No me digas que todo mundo escuchó lo que te dijo en la carretera, excepto tú.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía como loco.

-¿¡Entonces fue real?!-Gritó sorprendido y ahora su hermano era el que lo veía confuso.

-Claro que fue real, a menos que todos estuviéramos locos y tú fueras el único cuerdo, y sinceramente no lo creo así.

-Yo creí que me lo había imaginado.-Explicó, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.-¡Voy a verla ahora mismo!-Se levantó de su cama de un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera salir, su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Alto, Romeo! cuando dije deberías ir a verla, no me refería a ahora.-Señaló a su hermano de pies a cabeza-Primero toma un baño, que tienes tierra, sangre y porquería por todos lados. Así la dejas descansar un poco más y tú te relajas.

Sin renegar, se metió al baño para darse un delicioso baño, sintiendo como el agua caliente lo relajaba. Estuvo así por varios minutos y aunque su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara un rato más, su corazón le decía que tenía que ver Ayumi ya.

Cerró las llaves de la bañera. Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Alexy, abre.-No obtuvo contestación de su hermano y una vez más tocaron la puerta.

Resignado, enrolló una toalla a su cadera y se secó sus cabellos negros rápidamente con otra, dejándola colgar en su cuello. Salió del baño y para su sorpresa, su hermano no se encontraba ahí.

A paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, para encontrarse con una Ayumi completamente sonrojada. Él se sonrojó peor que ella, cuando recordó que solo llevaba una toalla puesta.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó.-Dame un minuto para vestirme.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con él.

-Solo vengo a hablar sobre un asunto rápido, no tardaré.

Él la dejó pasar a la habitación y la peliverde se sentó en la punta de la cama, Armin se sentó a lado de ella.

Ayumi observaba como gotas de agua resbalaban por el cabello del ojiazul,haciendo un recorrido hasta su rostro. Ella en un instinto, tomó la toalla de su cuello y comenzó a secar su cabello. Frotaba de una manera brusca y al mismo tiempo torpe, era obvio que estaba nerviosa.

Armin agachó la cabeza para que su amiga tuviera un mejor alcance, por lo que tenía la vista fija al suelo mientras la escuchaba hablar.

-Sobre lo que dije hace un rato…-Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras comenzaba a frotar más fuerte.-Fu-fue la adrenalina que te hace decir cosas que no quieres y-

-¿No querías decirlo?-Preguntó Armin en un tono muy serio.

-Sí...digo, ¡No!...bueno...-No terminó de hablar ya que soltó un gritito de frustración.

Armin al dejar de sentir fricción alzó la cabeza, para encarar a Ayumi que tenía el rostro tapado con ambas manos.

-Creí que íbamos a morir.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Si iba a morir, por lo menos tenías que saber que te amo…Así como Zack ama a Aerith, o Sora a Kairi.

Armin sintió como su corazón latía como loco, mientras que sentía una enorme felicidad y satisfacción.

Quitó con suavidad las manos de su rostro, para poder observar sus ojos ámbar que siempre lo hipnotizaban, pero su vista cambió de dirección rápidamente hacia sus labios, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con los suyos.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que no duró más de cinco segundos. Se separaron y se sonrieron sonrojados. Armin quería hacerlo una vez más, por lo que la tomó tiernamente del rostro y la besó de una forma un poco más profunda. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, tratando de juntar aún más sus labios con los de él.

-Armin te necesito para…-Ambos se separaron de inmediato cuando escucharon que Castiel abría la puerta. Al parecer no todos tenían la decencia para tocar.-Lo siento, es solo que te necesito, es urgente.

El gamer se levantó de la cama para seguir a Castiel pero éste le frenó. El pelirrojo hablaba en un tono muy serio, lo que no era normal en él. Tenía que ser algo en verdad urgente...

**¿Qué tal? Sentía que este fic necesitaba un poco de "acción romántica" ustedes no? xDD espero que les haya gustado esa escena porque fue muy linda de hacer. n.n **

**Sobre Guile, no estoy segura si es coronel en Amour sucré pero sé que lo es en Street Fighter, entonces de ahí me basé xDDD**

**Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible por lo que ya estoy demasiado jodida como para releer el fic, así que si algo no concuerda, ustedes entenderan xDD**

**Gracias a: Fatima Andrade, forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, lolita, Malu-chan, anti456, isa96magica, DafneYaneth y Guest por sus hermosos reviews :'D**

**lolita: Ya seguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií xDDD**

**Malu-chan: Ese era el punto Mwahahahahhaa y ya sé, estúpida Amber pero no escribí sobre ella en este capítulo así que puedes descansar xD**

**Guest: Si! Nath es un sexy gato ninja yandere violable arrr **

**Creo que eso es todo, las quiero con todo mi ser, son las mejores y nos estaremos leyendo.**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
